The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 11: Starco
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Star comforts Marco after he is ditched by Jackie.


**Warning: The next paragraph is a rant. If you're in a rush, read only the first sentence, and obey what it says if you don't like Star and Marco.**

 **A/N: Before you read this, if you do not like shipping with Star and Marco, DO NOT READ! And please don't read/review just to say you hate this ship because 1) It's a waste of your time typing it 2) It's a waste of your time reviewing how you hate the ship 3) It's a waste of** ** _my_** **time reading it. Because I got a review for my previous story from a guest saying how much the ship I wrote about should never be canon and how much they hate it. The fact they used a bad word irked me more! Please, I don't have time to know your opinion on what I ship, just don't read it. If you're gonna say something negative, just tell me what's bad in my story and how I can improve it. Please please PLEASE don't swear in your reviews, I don't like those words, and I don't want my parents seeing those.**

 **Enough of that rant:**

 **On the eleventh day of shipmas, the author wrote to me,**

 **A sweet, Starco story,**

 **A little bit of Pennshi,**

 **Something only she ships (maybe),**

 **A Bashlightful thingy,**

 **Short, Minecraft one-shot**

 **Anna paired with Kristoff**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil, but I do own the right to ship Starco!**

* * *

Marco took a deep breath. The school Christmas party was so far a success; Jackie Lynn agreed to come with him and was now standing next to him near the dance floor in a gorgeous turquoise dress. He felt his hands becoming damp with sweat. _Stop sweating!_ he mentally scolded himself. He needed to act cool.

"You okay, Marco?" Jackie asked, noticing how freaked out he was.

Marco bit his lip and shifted his eyes left and right. "I'm totally fine!" he replied. He forced a laugh. "Why would I be not okay? Hanging out with you? Because I _totally_ don't get nervous hanging out with you!" He forced the corners of his mouth to rise up. He leaned against a chair, trying to act casual, but ended up falling on the floor. He flashed a smile and chuckled, hoping to give the message to Jackie that he was fine, even though he wasn't.

Jackie continued to stare, then shrugged.

Marco picked himself up off the ground and sighed. That was close!

A slow song began to play. Marco smiled; this was his chance to ask Jackie! "Hey, Jackie, wanna-" She wasn't standing next to him anymore.

Marco looked around, then found her already on the dance floor; she was twirling with another boy. She smiling and giggling. "J-Jackie?" Marco called. She paid no mind to him, like he didn't exist.

Dejected, he walked out the doors of the gym, no one even noticing his absence.

* * *

Star stood right in front of the door sticking her face out the window as she waited for Marco to come home. Even though the boy had tried to convince her to come to the party, she declined; she had a bad history of school dances and parties back on Mewny, so why would Earth be any different?

She finally spotted the Marco trudging home on the sidewalk, his head low and hands stuffed in the pocket of his tuxedo. She beamed excitedly. "Marco!" she cried. "Hey, Marco! Hi!" She bounced up and down with joy, though it was painful to do so with her face stuck.

"Hey, Star," he muttered in response, opening the door and accidentally slamming her into the wall.

"Ow!"

Marco collapsed on the couch and sighed with sorrow.

Star pushed the wooden door off of her and shook her head to reorient herself. She looked at the heartbroken boy and frowned. "Aw, Marco, what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

Marco looked up at her, then turned away. "She danced with someone else," he mumbled.

Star gasped with horror. "She ditched you?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Marco gave a single nod.

Suddenly, Marco found the alien princess wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, patting his back.

Marco gave a small smile and hugged her back. "Thanks, Star," he said, then privately thought to himself, _For always being there for me._


End file.
